Gai's way: Tic Tac Toe
by nautilles
Summary: It was an ordinary day, untill Gai invited Kakashi to play... Tic Tac Toe? Well I guess you shall never believe that it's the REAL tic tac toe... you know Gai.
1. Game of Fate

**Game of Fate**

It was a Monday morning. The sun shines brightly and the weather is about to give out one fine day.

Kakashi found himself walking along the streets of Konoha. Doing nothing but staring on the ground.

"I wish I did not forgot to bring my magazine… how can I forget that…" he murmured to himself and gave out a sigh. Now he was getting sick of walking, and walking…

"Ladidadida…. Lalala…"

"Huh…" He turned at his left side to see where the voice was coming from.

"Oh brother." He looked at the green figure staring at him.

"HATAKE KAKASHI!" Gai screamed out loud right in his ear. Kakashi stepped backwards getting away from Gai who was destroying his eardrums, but accidentally, he tripped and fell inside a brown box behind him that was full of useless junks. Dust covered his body. Gai did nothing; instead he brought his thumb up and winked at Kakashi with some matching smile.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Gai. Later on, managed to get up and stroked away the dusts in his clothes.

"Freak" he said to Gai.

"Eh? You talking to me?" Gai asked.

"Apparently." Upon saying his words, he turned his back from Gai and started to go away.

"How dare you call me a freak! It's you!" Gai said, protestingbr "It's you, and only YOU who is a FREAK!"

Kakashi placed both of his hands in the air and shook his head "Whatever Gai…"

"How dare you take that tone towards me!" Gai's face turned red and he was raging with anger. He chased Kakashi and held his shoulder. His thick eyebrows were twitching with disgust and disappointment. "Now you WISE GUY are getting in my nerves." He said, looking at him sternly.

"Really?" Kakashi looked at Gai, giving a smirk. "Well let me tell you, WISE ASS, that you are getting IN my nerves." He took Gai's hand and removed it from his shoulder.

He then decided to walk away from Gai's sight. But before he can do this, Gai spoke once again.

"You."

Kakashi just stopped and listened.

"I hate you."

"…" thought Kakashi.

"And because of that…"

"…?"

"I shall challenge you!" He pointed at Kakashi.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll accept. I'm bored you know."

"This is a battle of FATE! And you are accepting the offer for you are bored? Shame on you!" Gai shouted once again.

Sure do Gai was acting weird.

"What now Gai." Asked Kakashi. He considered that they will be having another of those 'competitions' that they have been having like, picking up stones - whoever gets the most wins, 1 million jumping jacks - whoever looses will jump 1 million more, and things like that.

"I don't know. But it's surprising you are interested of what we are going to compete for the very first time Kakashi! What and improvement!" Gai, so-called complimented.

"Yeah Yeah, Whatever. I told you I was bored."

Gai placed his hand in his chin. He looked up and started to tap his foot. p Moments later, he seemed to have picked the game.

"Kakashi, I am proud to announce you." He said.

Kakashi looked at him wide eyed.

"We will play the most extravagant game ever…" he said.

Kakashi was still looking. Thinking that this game is really what you call a game.

"The game is called… TIC TAC TOE!" Gai said with so much coolness.

Then there was cold wind in front of Kakashi.


	2. So It Was Marbles

**So it was Marbles**

"Oh great." Kakashi said.

"Yes indeed, the game is great." Said Gai as he winked at Kakashi.

"So this is what you call, fate?" asked Kakashi.

Gai looked at Kakashi with a stunned reaction. He pointed his finger at Kakashi and walked towards him.

"Remember, and mark my words…" he said.  
"When you say fate… It's about anything! EVERYTHING!" His eyes began to twinkle as he placed his hands together in his chest.

"Let's just play then." Kakashi said.

"Okay…" Gai grabbed a small twig that he found in the ground and started to draw a square.

"You do not need a square in Tic Tac Toe." Complained Kakashi.

"What? We need it. Didn't you ever play this game before?"

"I played it of course. But never with that square."

"There." Said Gai

"What?" Kakashi said seeing four stones at the four corners of the square.

"Shut Up" he said.

Kakashi looked at Gai with so much confusion.

"So tell me Gai. What's this game called again?"

"Tic Tac Toe!" he said proudly

"May I know, where did you get this idea?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well… I made this game! I am the master of this game! Ever Since!" Gai said.

"Gai… This is no Tic Tac Toe. And, you are not its maker. I say you are totally nuts today."

Kakashi stood up and placed his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Running away Kakashi?"

"Yeah Whatever… I will loose anyway." He said and started to take his first few steps, going back to sanity.

"That is not the right attitude of a ninja towards a new game!" objected Gai.

"Well, there is a big difference when the game is made by you" he pointed out.

"I'll explain everything if you do not know the game!" Gai said.

"Yeah? Really?" Kakashi looked at him "What if I tell you how to play it… properly." He stared sternly.

"But I just know exactly how to play it! You do not need to teach me anymore!" he said.

Just then, Naruto and Lee came by walking together side by side talking about their recent trainings.

"Sir Gai!" Lee screamed.

"Hello Sir Kakashi!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Uh… so what are you doing there?" asked Lee.

"We're supposed to play" replied Kakashi.

"Play what?" asked Naruto.

"The game of fate!" said Gai.

"Whoa! That sure is going to be awesome!" said Lee.

"Indeed Rock Lee!" said Gai as he brought his thumb up and winked with a matching smile.

"Oh Lee…" said Kakashi.

"Yes sir?"

"Would you do me a favor." Kakashi asked.  
"Well… certainly" Lee said thinking of all people, why him.

"Play the game of 'fate' with your teacher here? Thanks" Kakashi said.

"Whoa! Sure do! I won't miss the big opportunity!" answered Lee.

Gai's hands and jaw fell to the ground upon hearing what just Kakashi said. But before he can argue with him, Kakashi disappeared with the wind.

"Wow.." said Naruto. "Look Rock Lee!" he called.

"Huh?"

"Come here! This is their game of fate. Look at the square. It definitely looks familiar…" Naruto said.

Lee went to where Naruto was. He looked and he saw the square with the stones on its four corners. He looked at it with amazement.

"Sir Gai! The game of fate you are saying, is the game I taught you yesterday?" asked Lee.

Gai nodded in response.

"Wow! But sir Gai… you do not have any marbles! You need marbles… not stones!" Lee said.

"Right!" said Naruto. "Now I remember, the game is Marbles!" he said as he chuckled a little.

Gai looked at them, still there was some tears in his eyes because of what Kakashi has done. But hearing the words 'Marble' and 'the game is Marbles' he was now baffled.

He gave them a puzzled look.

"Marbles?" he asked.

"Yes sir Gai! You need marbles for the game of marbles." Lee said.

"Game of Marbles?" he asked again.

"Yes sir." Lee answered.

"Don't you call that Tic Tac Toe?" Gai asked again.

"Tic Tac Toe? Well sir… I remember… Neji was the one who taught you that" said Lee.  
There was a dramatic pause and an awkward silence.

Gai thought for a second. Two seconds… a minute

"OH MY GOSH!" he yelled finally, breaking the silence. He was holding his head and was spinning around looking so silly.

Naruto and Lee looked at him bewildered.

"Lee!" he approached him as he acted so panicky.

"Do you mean, tic tac toe is when you draw two vertical lines and two horizontal lines, which let's just say… looks like a net?"

Lee nodded.

"… and… and you will draw X and O inside it?" Gai asked.

"Yes sir. And then whoever will be the first one to form a diagonal, or vertical or horizontal line will win! Neji said that." Said Lee.

Gai's hands and jaw once again dropped as sweat filled his head.

"Is there a problem sir Gai?" Asked Lee...

**END**


End file.
